


Promise me, you won't let go

by Tripper555



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Blood, Depressed Blaine Anderson, Hospitals, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripper555/pseuds/Tripper555
Summary: Blaine likes Sam, Sam likes Blaine, they just don't know it until an accident might just ruin everything.





	1. Will I get to tell you I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction and beware it might be bad, but hopefully, you like it.  
This is not going to be Kurt Friendly.

SECOND POINT OF VIEW:  
"Hey dude, can I come to your house tonight," said Sam as he approaches Blaine at his locker.  
"Sure Sammy, my parents are out so we'll have the house to ourselves." "Great, so what do you think this week’s theme will be," Sam says when walking through the choir room door.  
Before Blaine can answer Mr. Schue comes barreling in telling everyone to sit down.  
"Ok everyone It's time to get our heads back in the game since we didn't have practice last week when I was sick."  
"Actually, we did Sam and Blaine took over with a guilty pleasure week," says Tina with an eye roll.  
"Oh, really great job guys, so I was thinking that this week should be about..."

SAM'S POINT OF VIEW:  
Sam didn't really listen to the conversations the rest of the day he was to busy thinking about Blaine, these past few weeks have made Sam think about everything he ever thought he knew about himself. He hates to admit it but he's falling in love with his best friend, it's not like he cares that Blaine's male it's the fact he's his best friend. he doesn't want to ruin anything that he has with Blaine as best bro's. It's just so hard not to since he's Blaine who is so amazing, adorable and talented not to mention hot as hell. That's why he asked to go over so he can talk to Blaine, to see if Blaine still loves him.  
BLAINE'S POINT OF VIEW:  
I'm so glad that my stupid crush on Sam hasn't ruined our friendship, I don't know how I'd handle it if I once again ruin my relationship with the one person I trust. Sam wouldn't deserve that he's helped me so much this year, for no reason. I don't know what he even saw in me because all I saw was a horrible person that deserved nothing but hatred, but he saw something in me that no one has ever seen. I'm scared though, that he's going to end our friendship, he wants to come over and he said it in a tone that he needed to tell me something. Crap, I knew I screwed up like I always do, that's my name Blaine Anderson the screw up who can't keep any relationship together. Whatever I should stop thinking about this and enjoy the last few hours I have of being best friends with Sam Evans.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

SAM'S POINT OF VIEW:  
This is it; I'm driving to Blaine's and I'm going to tell him how much I love him. I'm so scared that he's going to say he's in love with Kurt, but if he is then I'll suck it up because I'm not about to be that person who hates the person they can't have. Not to Blaine at least, he'll think it’s because of something he did and blame himself for everything, too many people have left him from one mistake and held it against him, like come on we get it he made a few mistakes through the years and we get it he's apparently supposed to be Mr. Perfect but no one's perfect and just because he made a one mistake doesn't make him horrible, selfish, or a slut, I'm looking at you, Kurt. Hopefully, though everything is going to turn out great and maybe this night will end we me and him planning a first date. Oh my god, why can't I just get there already why did he even move to McKinley if he likes two hours away in Westerville oh right Kurt. I get to a light and it turns Flippin' red are you actually kidding me.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

911 call:  
Bystander: We need help, a drunk driver just rammed into a car  
Operator: Ok sir how many people are in the car, are they hurt?  
Bystander: Only one person and they seem passed out and their head is bleeding  
Operator: What about the drunk driver  
Bystander: He's fine and moving  
Operator: Ok sir do you know the name of the victim  
Bystander: I haven't gotten a good look at his face one second, oh my god  
Operator: Sir is everything ok  
Bystander: Um I know who the victim is  
Operator: ok sir I need you to tell me who are they  
Bystander: He's my sons best friend Sam, Sam Evans  
Operator: Ok sir thanks for telling me I’ve sent an ambulance to your location  
*Sirens are heard in the distance*  
Operator: Sir what's your name again  
Bystander: Matthew, Matthew Anderson


	2. Will I wake up Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crash

Carol’s Perspective  
I was on my night shift when we got word in that there was a car crash with one injured, I started to get a room ready when I saw a familiar face.  
“Matthew what are you doing here,” I ask the older Anderson, it's then that I take in his state, his eyes look shiny with tears and his movements are panicked I immediately think something has happened to Blaine  
“oh my god, the car crash that just came was it Bl-  
“No, dear god no Blaine’s fine well he won’t be but” Matthew starts to say but cuts himself off  
“But what Matthew” Carol ask in a demanding tone she usually uses on Finn when he won’t tell her something  
“Carol, it’s Sam he’s the one in the car crash”  
Carol gasp “oh, oh god I need to call Mary and Dwight”  
Matthew nods “and I need to call Blaine”  
“Ok can you also call Burt and tell him to call the others” Carol and Mathew agreed on  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Blaine’s Perspective  
I’m so nervous Sam hasn’t shown up yet and I’m worried he changed his mind and decided to just stop talking to me instead of talking maybe I should just go to bed, never mind its only 7 pm   
My thoughts get interrupted by my phone ringing (I hope it’s Sam)  
“Hello,” Blaine says hopefully hoping it's his blonde best friend on the other end  
“Hi Blaine” (nope just my dad, he sounds like he’s been crying I wonder what’s wrong)  
“Dad is everything ok you sound like you’ve been crying,” Blaine asked with more than a little worry  
“ Um no B, I have some bad news and I’m going to tell you but I need you to sit down and not get up until Burt gets you okay,” Matthew says with both calmness and sadness in his voice  
“Dad you’re scaring, why does Burt need to get me are you ok, what’s wrong,” Blaine asked now terrified   
“Blaine I’m fine and I will tell you, I just need you to sit down”   
“Okay dad I’m sitting”  
“Blaine, Sam’s been in a car crash, a drunk driver hit him head-on”  
Blaine feels as if his world just stopped, he can feel his breathing pick up and tears start to pool behind his eyes  
“BLAINE” Matthew screams a third time trying to get hold of his son when he finally hears a loud sob from the other side of the line  
“Dad please tell me this is some kind of joke, please tell me Sam put you up to this and that he’s okay, please tell Sam is okay” Blaine chokes out now hysterically crying  
“Blaine I’m so sorry I’m not joking I wish I was, but I need you to calm down and wait for Burt he should be there soon,” Matthew says to his son, “Blaine, Sam’s mom is calling me I need to hang up okay”  
“N-n-no dad please don’t hang up; I don’t want to be alone” Blaine manages to stutter out  
“B I have to this is her son, I promise everything will be okay, just wait for Burt” Matthew hesitantly said   
“ok, bye dad” Blaine whispers almost silently  
“bye Blaine,” Matthew says right before he hangs up  
Blaine puts the phone down tears are now freely falling down his face  
“Oh my god, oh my god no no no no this can’t be happening, not now, not to Sam, especially to Sam, he’s just so sweet and selfless, why wasn’t it me I would’ve at least deserved it”  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Sam’s Perspective  
“I don’t know what happened, all I remember is seeing a car swerving to my side of the road and then lights out I’m guessing I was in a car accident. I hear people yelling or wait no not yelling talking, about a patient (I must be In a hospital) wait that’s me they’re talking about me the one word that I got out was critical. Everything’s fuzzy, I can’t open my eyes and my head is killing me, I think I’m just going to sleep. I go to sleep with only one question on my mind, will I wake up again.”


End file.
